Iron Templars
The Iron Templars are an ancient Chapter descended from the lineage of the venerable Dark Angels. Believed to have been created at the dawn of the 32nd Millennium, the Iron Templars have continued to follow in the footsteps of their genetic forbears, to relentlessly hunt down every single Fallen Angel and force them to repent. Despite their secretive nature and dedication to seeking out the Fallen, the Iron Templars have garnered a reputation as an honourable and dedicated Chapter who fiercely protect their planetary system of Aquitaine against the gathering darkness from Chaos, xenos and the myriad threats that threaten the Imperium on all sides. As a Chapter steeped in the feudal traditions of its Chapter home world, the Iron Templars' doctrines, traditions, and organisation reflect their particular approach to prosecuting the Imperium's wars. Chapter History Origins of the Iron Templars To understand the secretive Iron Templars, we must return to a time more than 10,000 years ago, when the Emperor walked as a man, striding from the dark age of regression, superstition and subjugation. Although mankind had once plied the stars, all links between inhabited planets were long severed. Most human populations were enthralled by xenos or lived in the ruins of their once great civiliasations. It was in this bleak era that the emperor rose to reunite Terra, the fabled birth planet of Mankind. Out of his experiment to send out 20 primarchs the Angelus Tenebrae - the 'Dark Angels' Legion arose - led by Lion El- Johnson. When the Space Marine Legions split into Chapters after the Horus Heresy, the Dark Angels Legion sired a number of new chapters, the Iron Templars being one of them. Though Imperial records do not explain exactly which particular Founding the Iron Templars were created, extant records indicate that in all likelihood they were created during the 3rd Founding in 001.M32. Like All Dark Angels Successor Chapters they call themselves the Unforgiven, for their own inner circles are aware of the Legions History, and they too seek to absolve themselves of the ancient failure. Like the other Unforgiven Chapters the Iron Templars follow the Dark Angels Pattern of organisation, including their own corresponding levels of trust. However following the War on Morlaix they also have the further complication of maintaining and keeping the secrets of the Griffin and the sacred order of the Griffin. Their founding Master was Knight-Commander Gerard Pagincourt and since him there have been a line of successors to the Title of Grand Master, including the current Supreme Knight-Commander Bernard de Tremelay The Iron Templars are a planetary-based chapter and have their Home planet of Outremer as their base. This is a feudal planet and they follow a strict medieval heraldic code and their heraldic devices and methods are detailed later on in this Tome. They seek to rid their planetary system of Aquitaine of all xenos and their influence and to this end have begun a quest the chapter call the 100 Planets War. They deviate slightly from the Dark Angels because of their need to keep the additional secrets of the Griffin Lore and due to the complications of their planetary roles, hierarchies and these other expectations and duties can never be fully forgotten. The War on Crecy Whilst on one of these planetary wars in the Aquitaine sector Grand Master Gerard founder of the Iron Templars and then a Company captain had his company wiped out practically to a man. Fighting to the last against a vastly superior force of vicious and cunning Orks his company was cut down. Only luck or fate saved Gerard and his standard bearer Mikael. In the thick of the battle the wounded Gerard stumbled over the prone body of the unconscious Mikael and was left for dead by the scavenging orks. Waiting until darkness fell he lashed a litter together from the fallen battle standard and the broken poles and dragged Mikael who was still unconscious of into the night. For six days and nights he carried on dragging by night and hiding out and recovering his strength by day. On this sixth day whilst hiding from an Ork patrol Mikael finally regained consciousness. For two days and nights they rested hiding in a hole in the ground eating fruit and berries gathered by Gerard and on game taken with precious shots from his trust bolt pistol. Strengthened a little in body but perhaps not mind they continued their journey hoping to find safety. On their twelfth night exhausted, delirious and having only narrowly escaped further ork patrols they stumbled into a deserted village. Forcing themselves on they searched the village until they found an intact building, the village forge where they collapsed exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep. On waking they found themselves in woods staring up through green leaves and saw friendly faces. The villages who had been hiding in the woods until it was safe to return had returned to find the two marines and had dragged them of to safety. As the days wore on and with the help and care of the villagers Gerard and Mikael grew stronger. As the Ork presence also lessened the villagers returned to their homes and the Space Marines were welcomed in. And so they laboured working in the forge by day to pay their way and working by night to find ways to once again build a fighting force and take revenge. With the help of the villagers they recovered much of worth from the battlefield, repairing and rebuilding suits of power armour and fixing and making new weapons. During this time a small number of other Space Marines also made their way to the village. A close bond formed between the villagers and the Space Marines occasionally used their skills and training to defend the villagers as the need arose. Soon the need for this protection spread but short on number Gerard and the other Marines started to train new recruits. With the help of these Aspirant Iron Templars they built a fort and so the first Chapter Keep was established. The Aspirant training was a hard a demanding task taking a full six years to become a battle-brother. During their time in the forge in those early days Gerard had learnt a lot about patience and self-discipline and these were the founding principles of the Chapter from then on. During this time the close links with the people meant a slightly different approach to life. The Space Marines live as leaders within the communities on Outremer and are a part of planetary life. It is here they have a large Chapter Fortress called 'The Citadel'. The Citadel Houses most of the headquarters staff, however the Armoury is housed more remotely in the 'Keep' in the mountains overlooking the citadel. Chapter Homeworld Notable Campaigns Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Organisation Chapter Rank Designation & Heraldic Entitlements Within the culture on Outremer and indeed within the Iron Templars itself heraldry plays a very important role in showing rank. It is rank that determines heraldic entitlement and most ‘ordinary’ space marines have no entitlement to bear their own coat of arms or heraldic devices but rather those of their company. This is detailed below in tables showing heraldic entitlements and is followed by a section on livery and maintenance showing company colours and entitlements. These are deferred by chapter rank as described in the codex, not by Order entitlement. Orders have no visible hierarchical iconology to signify rank, simply the Habit and insignia of the particular Order. These are detailed in the orders section later on. The Sacred Order of the Griffin Formed by Edvard Noirlet at the end of the war on Morlaix in the Aquitaine system it is an order devoted to the preservation and re-population of the Griffin and Griffin lore. Whilst seeking shelter during an electric storm Noirlet and his command squad found a large cavern. Setting up inside they noticed a number of disturbing sights, such as the mutilated remaind of what looked to be humans. A long sleepless night followed and during the night Noirlet was visited in his sleep by the vision of a man, a warrior of human origin riding a griffin. Half Eagle, half lion it was a fearsome creature and a sight to behold. On waking Noirlet realized his companions were all still sleeping and quietly he headed of into the depths of the cavern, aware constantly of the vision and his growing desire to seek the purpose of the dream. At last he came into a wide cavern and all around there were the remains of Griffins and Orks. It was apparent to him that the Orcs had found the Griffins eyrie and had killed all the Griffins and then left, leaving the dead behind. It was then that Noirlet noticed a faint tapping sound coming from a nearby rock, Stepping closer to look he placed his hand on the rock and it shimmer for a moment before resolving itself into the form of a golden egg, mottled with specks of red. The tapping continued a beak appeared. Evard watched in astonishment as a Griffin hatched before his eyes and then looking around it walked over to him and laid its head against his leg. Looking around the cavern again Evard noticed other eggs and quickly realized they had stumbled upon a nest. Seeing the power of what he had found and its potential in ending the war on Morlaix he quickly decided it was an opportunity that could not be missed. A plan formed and he quickly formed in his own mind a secret order the Sacred order of the Griffin. Sworn to protect the Griffins and their knowledge this was a secret that must go with them to the grave. He quickly explained this all to his quad members who swore solemn oaths to protect the Griffins and the knowledge with their lives. The Griffin Riders At any one time there are only four Griffins alive, one ridden by the Chapter Master and the other Griffins ('demi-griphs') ridden by three Griffin Riders. Griffin riders are chosen from among the Chapter Honour Guard (all whom are Griffin Knights) and they rotate as duties allow. When the Chapter Master chooses to go to battle on a Griffin he is always accompanied by three Griffin riders. Headquarters Heraldry & Holders of Knights of the Order of the Griffin Below is a full list of the heraldry of the current Knights of the Order of the Griffin (KG): Honour Guards (Knights of the Order of the Griffin) Order of Battle The current Chapter order of battle as of 999.M41, is as follows: Chapter Command Companies Chapter Recruitment & Training When the chapter first started there was little need for extensive recruitment and training however following the defeat during the War on Crecy numbers were depleted almost to a point of no return. Consequently the battles for several centuries following saw the raising of temporary armies drawn from the populace, headed up by all the Space Marines available at that time and disbanded on completion of operations. Those from these 'temporary' armies who showed promise were inducted into the scout company and began their journey towards becoming a Space Marine and so numbers in the chapter slowly rose. The Commission of Array The Commission of Array was a legacy of the feudal obligation whereby every man between the ages of 16 and 60 was to serve his country in time of need. This blanket obligation was refined so that 'a selected force of the country was supported by the rest.' It is also common knowledge that those who have not been put forward but who wish to join the Iron Templars may present themselves at the gates of the Citadel on the night of the three full moons which occurs every seven and a half years and they will not be turned away. It is however a long and arduous journey to the 'Citadel' and those that do make it are almost without exception deserving of a place as an Aspirant. This is only the first step on a long journey towards becoming a space marine. Once accepted (through whichever means) the training can then begin and it is takes considerably longer than most Chapters. Very soon after the creation of the chapter, Kinght-Commander Gerard, recognizing the value of his training in the forge built the Chapter Keep high in the mountains above the Citadel. Here he hoped to create a place free from the hustle and bustle of daily life and routine. A place of reflection, tranquillity and worship to the Machine Spirits. Home to the wargear and machinery of the Iron Templars it also houses all the Chapter Forges and it is here that the aspirant Space Marine is first sent. It is the aspirant’s first responsibility to learn to maintain and care for the weapons stored in the chapter keep. During this time they learn through practical experience how to maintain and make close combat weapons. At the end of this time they are expected to make their own close combat weapon. They are then dropped behind enemy lines with only the weapon they have made. They are given six days and six nights in which time they should return with an ork head. Those that complete this test are then deemed fit to take a place as a weapons maker in the forge. They are then given the task, along with others of making weapons for the rest of the chapter. During this time they work during the day in the forge and in the evening training with the weapons they have made, and in instruction on other aspects of warfare. Once the required level of competence has been achieved in all aspects of their Aspirant training they are sent on their final test. A group of 5 Aspirants led by a Veteran Sergeant of the Scout Company are given a twelve day mission. This would often be a small scale search and destroy mission against an Ork force. Success in this final Aspirant test means they are now eligible to be inducted into the scout company and they are given their Scout Armour. This will however always be a battle damaged suit and they may not be fully inducted into the Scout Company until they have fixed it and got it into good working order. This along with the close combat weapon they made will remain their armour and weaponry until they complete their scout training and move on to becoming a fully-fledged Space Marine. Once fully inducted into the Scout Company their training takes place like any other Space Marine Chapter. Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Notable Iron Templars *'Supreme Knight-Commander Bernard de Tremelay' - Chapter Master Bernard de Tremelay as with all members of the Iron Templars was born on Outremer. Born into a common family he entered the Imperial Commanders household guard and excelled in all aspects of training. Formidable in combat he was also an excellent tactician and soon caught the attention of the Templars. Rising quickly through the ranks he made is name at the siege of Ascalon rushing into the breech in the walls of the city and holding it with his squad against the tide of Orks before help arrived. During this siege the Iron Templars started for the first time hanging the beheaded bodies of their Ork foe over the walls for all to see. His talent was never in doubt and once he became a Company Captain at 23, it became fairly clear to all who would be the next Chapter Master. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''The Book of Lost Lore'' - Found by Sergeant Carlos de Suzia during the War on Crecy this book contained clues to the secrets of the Griffin along with notes and passages pertaining to a lost civilisation known only as the Empire. Much study has gone on since finding this book and further Tomes of information have been found. These books collectively are termed the Tomes of Lost Lore. Most of what is contained within them is highly secret and known only to those in the inner circle. Indeed much of the Chapter's hierarchy is derived from these works. The 1st Company are unofficially known as the Lore Keepers and in recognition of this wear the badge of a book on their shoulder paudlrons. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Iron Templars Feel free to add your own About the Iron Templars Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:3rd Founding